En brazos de la fiebre
by Hessefan
Summary: Según el doctor abordo todo era a causa de un extraño virus alojado en el hongo de una planta, planta que el cocinero había ingerido luego de haberse quedado sin tabaco. Su delirio era tal que Chopper prefirió vigilarlo de cerca, mientras la administraba la medicina a largo plazo y en cantidades pequeñas. Cuando los efectos desaparecieran, Sanji volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.


**En brazos de la fiebre**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Prompt**: 014. En brazos de la fiebre [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 1383 palabras.

**Nota**: después de "Rumba" y "La planta de los dioses", algo como esto no puede sorprenderlos, ni mucho menos impactarlos. La verdad, no me dejó muy conforme, quizás porque la idea era otra por completo. Muéranse del espanto, pero quería hacer una historia bien creepy con bestialismo. Quizás algún día lo haga, pero no con Chopper D: pobrecito.

* * *

Sanji llevaba apenas una noche de _fiebre_ intensa. Según el doctor abordo todo era a causa de un extraño virus alojado en el hongo de una planta, planta que el cocinero había ingerido… luego de haberse quedado sin tabaco. Así de estrambótico y patético como suena.

Zoro fue el primero en decir que se lo merecía, por "_fumón_", que vaya uno a saber qué quiso decir con eso; pasaba mucho tiempo con Luffy y a veces se le pegaba esa afición de llamar las cosas a su manera, inventando palabras. Que, por cierto, Luffy opinaba algo parecido, porque Sanji tenía esa fea adicción al tabaco que en altamar era muy complicada de sobrellevar.

Eso de andar fumándose todo lo que parecía fumable no era muy sano. Y si Chopper, que es el doctor, dice "Luffy, no comas ese animal porque… está tratando de comerte a ti" o algo como, "Zoro, no te inyectes sake por las venas porque vas a morir" o "Sanji, no fumes de esa planta porque en mi libro maestro de medicina dice que es mortal", como uno tiene que hacerle caso, ¿no? Porque después pasan esas cosas que a Chopper le estresan mucho, y aunque es un reno y tiene mucho pelo, teme llegar a viejo y que lo confundan más con un manatí.

Su delirio era tal que Chopper prefirió vigilarlo de cerca, mientras la administraba la medicina a largo plazo y en cantidades pequeñas. Tuvo que sedarlo un poco para poder llevarlo a la enfermería, pues no dejaba de deambular en el barco con un comportamiento atípico.

Ya cuando Nami le gritó, histérica, que hiciera algo porque el idiota llevaba media hora corriendo desnudo frente al cuarto del navegante, Chopper tomó cartas en el asunto administrándole un sedante. No había querido llegar tan lejos, pero la salud de su nakama estaba primero y no quería que Sanji muriera en manos de la mujer.

Estaba en la enfermería atendiéndolo, bregando con él en el proceso, diciéndose como un mantra que cuando los efectos del hongo desaparecieran Sanji volvería a ser el de siempre. Solo había que tener paciencia.

_Paciencia_.

Zoro no pudo evitar asomarse, preocupado por el estado del cocinero aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, y también motivado por el último alarido de Chopper.

—¡Zoro, sálvame! —fue lo único que pudo decir al darse cuenta de que, por fortuna, no estaba solo en esa pequeña enfermería.

Sanji lo había aferrado con ambas manos y trataba de acostarlo en el catre, a un lado de él… _muy cerca_. A su comportamiento anormal se le sumaban expresiones anormales; inspiraba y expiraba de manera escandalosa y sonreía para, en un cambio abrupto de emociones, mostrarse posesivo sin llegar a la violencia, pero sí a la pesada insistencia.

—Ven aquí, preciosa… —balbuceaba el cocinero, adormecido por la droga… la que le había administrado Chopper para dormirlo. Y se daba cuenta que en vano, porque el cocinero demostró tener energía de sobra— déjame recorrer tu silueta entera con mi lengua… y hacerte un vestido con mi baba —cuánta poesía—, quiero besarte y hacerte vibrar de _amor_.

—S-Sanji, no puedo atenderte así —intentó liberarse de esos brazos.

En su versión _tanuki_ se le dificultaba, pero logró pasar esos brazos por encima de sus cuernos y valerse de su pequeña estatura para poder escaparse por abajo. Gateó para alejarse, pero al ponerse de pie, Sanji volvió a raptarlo, dándole un nuevo apretón cariñoso.

—Lo que daría en este momento por una filmadora —Zoro trató de aguantar la carcajada, se llevó el pico de la botella a la boca y dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera, Zoro, no te vayas y me dejes así! —reclamó Chopper, en vano. ¡Gran amigo el espadachín! No le estaba pidiendo que presenciara esa bochornosa escena para reírse— ¡Trata de besarme! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Esa sí que sería una noche larga para el doctor del barco.

…

Zoro llevaba alrededor de una hora contemplando al paciente, por pedido del doctor. Chopper había dicho que lo mejor sería mantenerlo vigilado, aunque de momento no representaba una amenaza mayor. Solo dormía con una apacible sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

No porque Roronoa no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, se había quedado allí cumpliendo la labor de vigilante. Y estaba debatiendo consigo mismo, encontrando razones y explicaciones, a punto de desentrañar el misterio de las cejas del cocinero, si mantenían o no la gravedad de la tierra, si eran una maldición o una bendición –algo así como un amuleto de la buena suerte- cuando este abrió los ojos.

Zoro se incorporó para acatar el pedido del médico de que le avisara cuando eso sucediera.

—¡Ey, Chopper, despertó el zoofilico!

—¿A quién le dices zoofilico, desgraciado? —Lo último que quería era despertar de la pesadilla y ver la cara del marimo.

—A ti, ¿a quién más? Eres el único en este barco que ha intentado follarse a un reno. O, en palabras tuyas —ironizó—hacerle el amor…

Sanji frunció la frente. Ok, ¿no había sido una pesadilla?

No pudo decir nada, se sentía mareado y con náuseas. Chopper llegó corriendo y estudió a su paciente de lejos. Muy de lejos.

—Sanji, ¿eres tú?

—¿Quién más? —preguntó, estupefacto.

Con más confianza, Chopper se acercó a él, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia prudencial. Le hizo un sencillo interrogatorio para saber si Sanji seguía con las mismas neuronas antes de que el hongo atacase o si se habían muerto más de las temidas. Le preguntó su fecha de nacimiento, su nombre, su sobrenombre, la posición dentro del barco, el valor de su última recompensa, si recordaba haberse vestido de mujer… En fin, lo que preguntaría un doctor tan poco frecuente como Chopper.

Zoro se fue al ver que no corría peligro la integridad del reno, dejándolos solos. Sanji no sabía cómo preguntarlo, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado y guardarse todo aquello dentro, iba a destruirlo y necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Es verdad, Chopper? —intentó inspirarle confianza con la mirada, lejos de conseguirlo—¿Abusé de ti?

—Bueno… —trató de sonreír, pero no le salió natural—pero…

—Sé sincero, ¿te lastimé de alguna forma? —Lo tomó de los brazos para sacudirlo despacio—Por favor Chopper, necesito saberlo. ¿Te hice algo ayer a la noche?

—No, Sanji…

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No —Chopper dudó en seguir hablando, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, será mejor que dejemos lo de anoche atrás, ¿sí? No importa, tú estabas enfermo y…

—Dios mío, ¿es peor de lo que pensé, entonces? —de mal en peor, esa frase que le había soltado el reno en son de consuelo, era una que solía oír con demasiada frecuencia. O quizás no con tanta frecuencia como en el fondo le gustaría.

Ahora, cuando las mujeres le dijeran algo como "hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó" o el típico "no debí haber perdido la apuesta" o un "si hubiera visto ayer a la noche que tenías las cejas así no te hubiera tocado" no lograría evitar evocar la figura de Chopper.

—Ya pasó —intentó naturalizar—, puede que lo peor de anoche haya sido que insistieras con ponerme unas bragas o las palabras con las que denominaste mis supuestos atributos femeninos, pero todo lo demás no fue tan… malo —terció con una sonrisa nerviosa, se había sentido un poco halagado por momentos, exceptuando en aquellos en los que le había soltado cumplidos burdos—. Lo único, Sanji: Te vuelves a pescar este virus y te mueres, ¿vale? —Dio la vuelta, todo dulce como era—… porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así, o dejo de ser doctor y me hago enfermera o taxidermista.

—Ok… creo que voy a necesitar terapia —concluyó afligido.

—Cuando la próxima vez te diga "no fumes esto", no fumarás, ¿está claro?

Sanji asintió, obediente como un niño. Chopper podía ser muy tierno por dentro -y por fuera también, pues era mullido-, pero cuando quería y se lo proponía, sabía ser firme y convincente como doctor.

Y esa noche hubiera quedado en el olvido de no ser porque Zoro decidió adoptar el insulto de "zoofilico" para agregarlo a la colección. No a la de "insultos que cabrean al cocinero pervertido", sino al de "insultos que realmente-realmente-realmente cabrean al cocinero pervertido".

Nunca el mote de pervertido le había sentado tan bien.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Eso te pasa, Sanji, por tener un vicio TAN feo. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa, sin tabaco soy capaz de fumarme el tapete del baño por mucho que mi Chopper interior me diga "no lo hagas".**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y ¡FELICES FIESTAS, FANDOM! ^^ Los amo.**

* * *

21 de diciembre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
